


Call For Change [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-16
Updated: 2009-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of "Call for Change" written by trinityofone]</p>
<p>The one where John and Rodney are Obama campaign phone bank workers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call For Change [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Call For Change](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7574) by trinityofone. 



> Recorded as an Amplificathon 2009 prize for [dodificus](http://dodificus.dreamwidth.org). Congratulations!

**Length:** 17:05

**Downloads:**  
[Audiofic Archive (mp3, zipped, 7.8 MB)](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/call-for-change)  
[Audiofic Archive (m4b, zipped, 8.3 MB)](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/call-for-change-audiobook)

**Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/3010.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/2736.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
